puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Dock Security |pettype2= |petname2=Turtle Tracks |navy_color=White}} Turtle Island is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route that encircles the island. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the commodities market. Buildings ; Apothecary : The Galapagos Dyelands (bazaar) : Cheshlonian Panaceas (upgraded) : The Doctor's Office (upgraded) ; Bank : Turtle Savings and Loan (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Turtle Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Crosby, Stills and Mash (bazaar) : Rum Shell Still-Skin (upgraded) : Still Waters (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Archelon Architects (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Turtle Waxers (bazaar) : Furnish 'im (upgraded) : Leatherback Loungings (upgraded) : S-Mart (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : The Silver Dog (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Slow Pokes (bazaar) : Bang and Olafson (upgraded) : Shell Shot (upgraded) : Skulldaggery (upgraded) : Turtle Irony (upgraded) ; Palace : Turtle Palace (upgraded) ; Shipyard : The Tortoise and the Corsair (bazaar) : Float Yer Boat (upgraded) : Three Skulls Shipyard (upgraded) : Turtle Sloop (upgraded) ; Tailor : Sea Turtlenecks (bazaar) : Fall Fashions (upgraded) : The Old Sew and Sew (upgraded) : Two Turtle Gloves (upgraded) : Yertle's Girdle (upgraded) ; Weavery : Sew and Steady (bazaar) : Looming on the Horizon (upgraded) : Weave It To Me ; Dusted Buildings : Turtle Sloop (upgraded shipyard) - dusted and name reused for new shipyard : Sling Shot (iron monger) - dusted 2008-08-12 : Tipsy McStaggers (distillery) - dusted 2006-06-20 : Forging Ahead (upgraded iron monger) History The Turtle Island monument is located northwest of The Doctor's Office. Many of the island's buildings were built during Vilya's reign. Most of the rest were built by Crimson Tide, leaving almost no space on the island to build without destroying commodity spawns. Under Turtle's Own, the government sought to preserve the status quo, promising not to change the tax rate or construct any new buildings. Certain buildings, such as the bank, were upgraded by player fundraising campaigns. When the governor, Janthina, became unable to maintain her duties, she transferred ownership of the island to the flag Fool's Paradise and installed Curule as governor . Under Fool's Paradise and later Jesters' Court, they built several houses, a furnisher bazaar and two furnisher shops to take advantage of the housing release. They also considered raising taxes, which stirred some controversy about the scope of their mandate. Blockades - 2004-5-15, Crimson Tide and Nyx's Scions dropped war chests for Turtle's first blockade. Crimson Tide and its numerous allies won seven rounds. Nyx's Scions and its allies managed to win only one round. 2004-8-13, Crimson Tide ceded the island back to Vilya in anticipation of the opening of . Vilya, in turn, ceded the island to Death's Banner, a special event flag run by Hades. During his brief reign, Hades magically turned the skies over Turtle red. Two days later, the flag Free Turtle blockaded the island in . Players working on behalf of Hades organized a strong defense and repelled Free Turtle 6 rounds to 3. - 2004-8-21, Tyr's Own coordinated an attack on the island using the alt flag Turtle's Own. They defeated Death's Banner in a seven-round shutout. Turtle's Own installed Janthina as governor. 2005-5-26, Turtle's Own ceded the island to Fools' Paradise. Nineteen days later, Fools' Paradise and The Council merged to form Jesters' Court, retaining control of Turtle. - 2005-12-04, Notorious Fandango blockaded the island, defeating Jesters' Court in three non-sinking rounds. - 2005-12-18, Jesters' Court reclaimed Turtle from Notorious Fandango in a three round sinking blockade. - 2006-6-25, Dies Irae defeated Jester's Court and fellow contender Caper's Capers to claim the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2006-8-20, Dies Irae defended Turtle against The Pack in a four round sinking blockade. - 2006-9-23, Dies Irae defended Turtle against Seraph's Nightmare in a three round sinking blockade. - 2006-11-11, Dies Irae defended Turtle in a three-round sinking blockade against Broadsiders. The blockade was heled almost simultaneously with and . - 2007-4-21, Dies Irae defended Turtle against Crimson Tide in a three round sinking blockade. The blockade occurred simultaneously with another between the same contenders at - 2007-08-25, Dies Irae defended the island against Brigand King Vargas the Mad in a three round sinking blockade. - 2010-12-04, Dies Irae successfully defended against Brigand King Vargas the Mad in a four round sinking blockade. - 2010-12-18, Dies Irae lost the island to Bipolar in a five round sinking blockade. - 2011-01-15, Dies Irae retook the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Bipolar. The blockade was held simultaneously with blockades at five other islands. - 2011-02-19, Tyr's Own defeated Dies Irae in a three round sinking blockade to claim the island. - 2011-6-18, Dies Irae defeated Tyr's Own in a three round blockade to take control of the island. - 2011-12-10, Dies Irae successfully defended the island against the Brigand King The Widow Queen.